The NERPRC SPF program continues to be productive. The second generation of females born to SPF founders experienced several births in the 1994-1995 breeding season, as did the founder population. The colony remains healthy and specific-pathogen-free. All available animals have been assigned to PHS-supported AIDS research. Breeding has improved as animals reach full maturity and group composition stabilizes. There are 129 mature adult breeding females in the colony, of 119 were in breeding. There were 79 pregnancies with 65 live births and 10 animals still pregnant. Thirty-three pregnancies occurred in 114 females between 2 and 4 years old. Four pregnant females were assigned for studies. These pregnancies are counted as assignments and do not contribute to the colony reproductive statistics. there is one SPF cynomolgus harem of 9 animals which experienced 4 pregnancies with 1 fetal death and 2 neonatal deaths, for an overall production rate of 10%. Breeding groups are stable and fighting is minimal in most cases. We are experiencing a higher rate of neonatal death among young compared to older females (16% vs 4%), which is probably a result of maternal inexperience. In one harem, an inexperienced male was stealing and injuring infants. All available animals have been assigned for AIDS research. Twenty-four juvenile males were assigned for research. In addition,